moomesafandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Brown
|Row 2 title =Birth place |Row 2 info =Lodi, Ohio, U.S. |Row 3 title =Nationality |Row 3 info =American |Row 4 title =Occupation |Row 4 info =Comic book creator (writer, penciller, inker) |Row 5 title =Notable works |Row 5 info =''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Ryan Brown (born May 2, 1962)Comics Buyer's Guide #1485; May 3, 2002; Page 29 is a comic book writer and artist and toy designer best known for his work on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Early life Ryan Brown is a 1980 graduate of Norwayne High School.Ryan Brown. Lambiek.net. Retrieved on 2008-04-23. Career Brown began inking the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in 1985 and continued until 1988, when he and partner Steve Lavigne began producing artwork for licensed TMNT products. Brown worked primarily as inker over Lavigne's pencils. As a Mirage Studios staff artist, Brown designed the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figure Farmer Mike for Playmates Toys. According to credits included on the back of turtles action figures Brown also created Hothead, Scratch, Monty Moose, King Lionheart, Halfcourt, Wyrm, Scumbug, Leatherhead, Doctor El, Wingnut, Ray Fillet, Sandstorm, Mondo Gecko and Rock'N Roll Mondo Gecko. Brown's comic book series, The Selected is populated with his old unused TMNT toy designs. Brown created Ninja April O'Neil in a 1985 pin-up published in the fourth printing of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1. He would later bring his interpretation of the character to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures title published by Archie comics. Scratch and Farmer Mike are un-credited on the back of the toy packaging, but Brown has confirmed at different convention appearances that he did create the cat burglar as well as designed Farmer Mike. In the late 1980s, Brown, with partner Stephen Murphy, revamped the Archie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures title for Mirage Studios. The team of Brown and Murphy created the Mighty Mutanimals as a spin-off of the Adventures title. Brown inked over 80 covers for the Archie TMNT Adventures title. His character Motorhead appeared in an issue of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Magazine. Brown created his concept the Hallowieners in 1984. Mirage Studios published a comic book about the giant mutant monster Halloween hot dogs in 1989. Brown was a participant in the drafting of the Creator's Bill of Rights. Brown also created the ABC Saturday morning animated television series Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa, and helped with development on its corresponding video game for the arcade by Konami. The game itself easily compared to Konami's own Western game Sunset Riders. Also, near the years of 2011-2013, word has been said that Brown was to create a comic book series that was to be "The Next Generation of the Mutanimals" also known as "The SELECTED". Brown appears in the 2014 documentary film, Turtle Power: Definitive History of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, from Paramount Pictures. References External Links * Cowabunga Cartoon Classics! blog * Mighty Mutanimals blog * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa blog *Ryan's profile at TurtlePedia Category:Real People